Prisoners
by Shellie
Summary: The boys are prisoners and are forced to tell the tale of how they were captured. Please review.


Disclaimer: I'm poor. I don't own anything. I don't even own the song I'm listening too. Thanks Kazaa..  
  
Am I the only person left who wastes space on the top of their stories? Am I the only one left with annoying as hell muses? AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT?? Oh well.  
  
Heero: Run while you still can. *struggles against bonds*  
  
More sedative for Heero.. *sings*  
  
Heero: NOOOOooooo.*begins to snore*  
  
Duo: *snicker* that's what he gets for struggling.  
  
Prisoners  
  
"I'm gonna DIE if we don't get out of here soon. DIE I tell you."  
  
"Shut up Duo, if she hears you whining she'll come back."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Sure, Maxwell, sure," Wufei said nonchalantly, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Wufei, is that really necessary?"  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE, YOU BUNCH OF MANGY MONKEYS," the large portly woman yelled, swinging her keys around her finger.  
  
"Nothing m'am," they chorused.  
  
"Well," she said, sitting in the large office chair. "What brings you punks in here?"  
  
They looked at each other, then back at the lady who was ominously slurping ramen. She raised one eyebrow and clicked the chopsticks together impatiently.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"What," he shouted back at them.  
  
"You tell since it's your fault to begin with," Heero said, eyes focused on the door, for outside there was ramen.  
  
"Fine," Duo muttered and took a deep breath and began to tell the sad tale.  
  
*flashback for those who don't understand (*  
  
"Wake up baka!"  
  
Yawn. Stretch. Pull covers back over face.  
  
"WAKE UP ALREADY!" Heero said, cocking his pistol.  
  
One violet eye shows. "Whadoyuwant?"  
  
"I want," the assassin said, taking deep breaths, "you to wake up. Now. Or else."  
  
"'Else'? Who's Else?"  
  
"This is 'else'." The braided boy found himself staring up the barrel of Heero's favorite gun.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up." Yawn, stretch, and flop back down on bed. "Hi Heero."  
  
"It's 6:34; you have 6 mins to get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet me at the hangar." He stalked out of the room.  
  
"I can do that." and with that the hyperactive teenager made to the hangar in 5 mins 59 seconds, fully clothed and munching on an apple.  
  
"It's about time Duo, we could be late."  
  
"'Fei, its 6:40 and we don't have to be there until 7:20. I don't see how we could be late."  
  
"Anything is possible with you around," Wufei said, packing his bag.  
  
"Wufei, Duo, can we please try to get along this time?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Munch. Cram stuff into bag.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Well?" The large lady said between bites of chicken teriyaki. "Is that all?"  
  
"No." Duo replied hesitantly. "Then do you mind telling the rest?"  
  
"I can't, I fell asleep in the back of the car.." Her beady eyes swung around the crowed room, searching for her next victim.  
  
"Hey, back away from the door!" Heero froze, hand on the knob. Slowly he turned back to look at the lady, who had her hands around his wrist and was twisting it.  
  
"Leggo of the knob and you'll be able to write tomorrow."  
  
"I'm a lefty, and I don't care."  
  
"You little brat," she yelled and yanked him away from the door, flinging him into the seat next to hers. "Let go of the doorknob." Heero blinked and dropped it on her toe. "It's your turn. Talk."  
  
"Hn," he said and picked up the story.  
  
*begin flashback again*  
  
The pilots finished packing their bags and tossed them into the back of the car. It was now 6:43 am. Trowa first discovered the large box in the back of the garage.  
  
"Hey Quatre, what's in this box," Trowa asked, pointing at the crate.  
  
"I'm not sure; it must have been left by the original owners or something." Quatre turned back to Wufei.  
  
"Let's open it," Heero suggested, and both boys grabbed the lid and flung it open. Inside, large dust covered guns stared back at them.  
  
"What are they?" Trowa picked one up and carefully dusted it off.  
  
"Guns," Heero said, aiming one at the wall. He pulled the trigger experimentally, but nothing happened. "It's broke," he said, dismayed.  
  
"No," the green-eyed boy replied thoughtfully. "I think you have to put this stuff on first."  
  
"It STILL DOESN'T WORK," the trigger-happy assassin yelled, staring at the ancient apparatus. "Piece of shit-"  
  
"-what doesn't work, Heero?" Quatre asked politely. Trowa held the gun high in the air for all to see.  
  
"Was that what was in the box," he said, taking the weapon from Trowa. "I think I've seen one of these before.."  
  
"Doesn't matter, we have to leave now anyway." Wufei slammed the car door, startling Duo from his nap.  
  
*end again*  
  
"You really had to slam that door didn't you, 'Fei?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Fei', Maxwell."  
  
*begin*  
  
"What are you guys doing, anyway?"  
  
"Trowa and Heero found these guns in that crate over there."  
  
"They don't work," the dejected pilot said. "What good is a gun if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Heero," Duo said, picking up the item in question. "Sometimes being trigger-happy, can be a bad thing. There are doctors that could help you. They'll give you some nice drugs." Duck and take cover. "I know what this is, all you have to do is add-"  
  
"CAN WE GO ALREADY??"  
  
"Wufei's right, we don't have time to figure these things out right now. We have to get going." And with that last comment, they took off into the early morning air.  
  
"So, what do you have to add," Heero asked, sliding in next to Duo.  
  
"All you have to add is." Duo whispered, his voice fading into nothingness.  
  
Soon they arrived at their destination. They unloaded their equipment and snuck into the building, attempting to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Grabbing Duo's hand, Heero dragged them both into the nearest men's room and pulled the gun out of his bag.  
  
"Make it work," he commanded. Duo nodded and handed it back to him.  
  
"Oh and when you get caught, Heero, I had nothing to do with this. Absolutely nothing." He nodded and walked out of the bathroom, opening fire on the unsuspecting people.  
  
*end*  
  
"And that's the long and short of it," Wufei finished.  
  
"So why are you two here," the woman asked.  
  
"We tried to stop him," Quatre muttered, glaring ruefully at Heero, while the rest of the filled room shouted praise.  
  
"HEERO YOU CRAZY BASTARD, WE LOVE YOU!"  
  
"You rock man, that was kick ass, the way you sprayed Mary in the face," one of the others said, gesturing at the large woman sipping Green tea.  
  
"Hmm. I see. Shame though, you all missed the good food." Just then, a large buzzer rang, signaling the end of their imprisonment. "All right, get out of here you troublemakers!" They picked up their bags and left, glancing wistfully at the empty cafeteria.  
  
"You know what, even though we all got lunch detentions, that had to be the best senior prank all year! Did you see how wet the principal was??"  
And thus concludes me story. It was kinda short for someone such as myself (I like to have it between 8 and 10 pages in Word) but it was hard not to say 'super soaker' and 'detention' and 'school'. 


End file.
